Pero me acuerdo de ti
by Bybell
Summary: Songfic, Hermione recuerda cosas dolorosas de su amor.... Primer song fic


_Creado en: 4 de Noviembre y subido en 5 de Noviembre del 2007  
_

_Nota de la autora: _Hola, aquí les dejo mi primer Songfic (así los llamo yo), es de la canción Pero me acuerdo de ti de Christina Aguilera, les recomiendo que mientras lean la escuchen así podran disfrutar mejor la lectura:) La frase Pero me acuerdo de ti y lagrimas caen sobre mi no sale en la canción esa yo la invente para un trozo especial :) modifique un poco al final el orden de las frases que a la verdadera canción. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Bybell._  
_

Hermione despertó temprano como siempre, para preparar el desayuno.

_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal_

Ya cuando lo hizo, vio como su marido salía de la habitación y le depositaba un dulce y tierno beso._  
_

_Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar_

_-_¿Cómo dormiste? -preguntó Harry cuando se separaron.

-Genial, no había dormido así en días -contestó ella sonriente.

_Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie_

_-_Huele delicioso ¿Qué preparaste?

-Lo de siempre -dijo ella viendo a su hija pequeña Natalie de 3 años.

_Ahora que, me va muy bien_

Hermione cargó a Natalie y le dio un gran beso. Hermione y Harry amaban mucho a su hija.

_Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar_

Desayunaron tranquilos como siempre, la misma rutina de todos los días. Después Harry se fue a su trabajo llevándose a Natalie a la guardería.

_A que el amor que por poco me llega a matar_

Hermione los despidió moviendo las manos en la puerta.

_Ahora ya... no hay más dolor_

Hermione recogió la cocina y se puso a buscar un libro a su cuarto.

_Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo_

Llegó a su cuarto y se encontró con el anuario de Hogwarts. Los recuerdos la invadieron.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti__ y otra vez pierdo la calma_

Agarró el anuario y empezó a hojearlo. Se encontró con sentimientos que pensó que ya había olvidado.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti __ y se me desgarra el alma_

Se acordó cuando por accidente chocó con Draco en un pasillo, así había empezado todo. Recordó cuando tuvieron que estar juntos por un tonto hechizo que salio mal.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti__ y se borra mi sonrisa _

Siguió hojeando el anuario, encontrándose con la cara hermosa de su amor secreto. Se habían enamorado dos enemigos, ahora ella estaba sola y él muerto.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y mi mundo se hace trisas._

Hermione recordó que poco a poco empezaron a sentir sensaciones nuevas. Recordó su primer beso con Draco. Hermione tocó la foto con sus dedos, cuanto lo extrañaba. Pero tenía que seguir adelante, así que se casó con Harry.

_Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar_

Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de ella. Lo amaba como nunca había amado, incluso lo amaba más que a Harry de eso estaba segura.

_Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad_

Con el tiempo la herida había sanado pero los recuerdos se quedaron para siempre.

_Ahora ya no hay más dolor_

Hermione cerró el anuario, ya no podía con esta farsa.

_Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo_

Agarro su bolsa y las llaves del carro, estaba harta de siempre llorar por él.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y otra vez pierdo la calma_

Se subió al carro y arrancó. Se dirigía hacia el cementerio. Donde estaba su amor difunto. Draco había arriesgado su vida para que Hermione pudiera vivir y seguir su vida.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y se me desgarra el alma_

Hermione bajo del automóvil y corrió hacia un lugar fijo, su tumba.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y se borra mi sonrisa_

-¿Por qué te tuviste que morir¿Por qué? Te extraño tanto, todos los días te recuerdo y te lloro. –gritó Hermione en rodillas en la tierra, enfrente de donde había sido enterrado Draco.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y mi mundo se hace trisas_

-A pesar de que han pasado años yo aún sigo amándote, me case por cumplir mi promesa que te hice antes de que fueras asesinado –susurró dejando caer gruesas y dolorosas lagrimas que había retenido varios días.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y __otra vez pierdo la calma_

Hermione lloró y lloró en el cementerio con millones de recuerdos atormentándola.

_Pero__ me acuerdo de ti y lagrimas caen sobre mi_

-Es hora de irme –susurró besando su mano para después depositarla en la tierra donde varios metros abajo estaba el cuerpo de Draco inerte y sin vida.

_Pero me acuerdo de ti _

Hermione llegó a su casa. No tenía ganas de nada así que se durmió con lágrimas cayendo en su rostro, con su corazón destrozado. A la única persona que había amado, había dado su vida por la de ella. Pero a pesar de los años los recuerdos aún la atormentan cuando esta sola en casa. Mañana seria la misma rutina….

_Me acuerdo de ti_


End file.
